


Chester Street

by laniare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniare/pseuds/laniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's new neighbour is very small and very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chester Street

**Author's Note:**

> Second go. Give me feedback!

He's so small.

This is Harry's one thought when his new neighbour opens his townhouse front door to him for the first time. His hair is insanely messy and he looks like he's skipped a few days of shaving.  
He's also wearing pajama pants and a white tshirt with nothing on his feet (Harry likes his toes.)  
"Ello, mate," he says.  
"Hi," is all Harry can manage.  
Harry coughs and hands over the container of cut up watermelon and pineapple.  
"Welcome to Chester Street. Sorry to wake you."  
"No worries, I was awake. just making tea. How'd ya know pineapple's my favourite? Thank you; cheers," says Louis smiling and examining the fruit. Harry knows the first part was a lie. But hey, his teeth are phenomenal.  
"Be seeing ya then," he says and shuts the door.  
Harry grabs the contents of the little black mailbox next to the door and sprints back to his home across the street.

The next morning Harry returns at the little man's doorstep at 10 instead of 9 (like yesterday) a.m.  
His hair is even messier, if possible and he's wearing the exact same pajamas as the day before.  
"You again! Don't tell me you have more pineapple. The container's still sitting in the fridge," says the man.  
"No more, promise. But I have your mail. Says here Louis Thompson. That you?"  
"Tomlinson. But yes, that's me. Weird my mail would get sent across the street instead of beside me. I'll call and make sure they've got the right address," Louis decides.  
"Y-yeah. Do that."  
Harry turns a bit pink and swirls on his heels to walk away.  
"Wait. Wanna cuppa tea? S'cold out."  
Harry grins and walks inside through the space Louis made him.  
Louis' little house is similar to Harry's; same setup and all. But the only furniture in the living room is a small sofa, a tele and an Ikea coffee table. Other than that, cardboard boxes are stacked everywhere.  
"Gotta name?" asks Louis.  
"Harry.. Styles."  
"And how 'bout a reason you stole my mail and blamed our poor ol' mailman for the mixup?"  
Harry coughs in embarrassment.  
"U-uh... You saw..."  
Louis just smirks and walks away into the kitchen. Harry reminds himself that he should stop looking at his bum and think of a proper answer.  
"Cream and sugar? Wait.. actually I haven't been to the shop in a while. Is milk okay instead of cream?"  
"Yeah, sounds lovely."  
Louis returns with two mugs and hands one to Harry, then sits on the coffee table with his legs crossed and folded up so that he looks like a ball. It's silent for a moment.  
"It's just you here? Where's the wife? Girlfriend?" asks Harry.  
"Uh, no it's only me. I'm gay."  
Harry chokes on his mouthful a bit.  
"You're.. Oh. That's nice."  
Louis giggles and he resembles a baby hamster or something. It makes Harry giggle as well.  
"So curly, what're ya doing for the rest've the day?"  
"Checking people out.. I mean, um, I'm a cashier. Start at 3."  
Louis laughs at him.  
"Until then, wanna help me out? Gotta trillion Ikea boxes I needa unpack 'nd set up."  
"Yes. Sure. I'll help."  
Louis laughs at him again.  
Harry likes Louis. Y'know, gets on well with him. He likes how he talks and he likes how blue his eyes are. He even likes Louis' cute little mugs and the smell of his house - manly but not smelly.  
He swallows the last sip of tea and walks over to where Louis is managing a huge box. After watching him struggle with the weight of it, Harry picks it up and rests it on his shoulder.  
"This is a dresser, yes? Goes in the bedroom I'd say."  
Louis gives a little grin and a "mhm," and motions a 'follow me' action. Harry follows.  
Louis doesn't have a bed set up, just a mattress and a blanket. That's all that's in his room. Harry sets down the box (which is actually pretty heavy but Harry wanted to show off) and they start to unpack big panels of wood and instruction papers.

At 2:43, Louis has a new dresser, a nightstand and half of a bed frame.  
"Bloody hell, where does this piece go??"  
Harry cracks up for the hundredth time and snatches the paper.  
"I think that one's part of the side here."

Eventually, they give up on the bed and flop down on top of it, still laughing and cracking jokes. Harry looks over at Louis who's staring at the ceiling.  
"How old are you, Lou?"  
"22."  
"That's nice."  
"Hm, nice. How old are you, kid?"  
"19."  
Louis finally looks back at Harry.  
"Louis.. Do you like me? Trying to read the signs here. Tell me if I'm wrong."  
"I like you, Harry."  
"Yeah, okay. That's nice. I like you, too. Y'think I could I kiss you?"  
Louis smiles and gives a subtle nod. Harry moves a bit closer and touches their noses, then their upper lips. Getting impatient, Louis finishes the job and grabs the hair by Harry's ear. Louis' lips are small, just like every other part of him. It's this exact moment. The moment Harry can feel another person's stubble and another person's flat chest and short hair against himself that he knows he's gay too. Gay for Louis. Louis, whose little leg is hitched over Harry's long skeletal ones. Harry cups Lou's neck with one hand and his thigh with the other. Louis starts to breathe heavily through his nose and mumbles 'goodness sakes' against Harry's mouth. Then instead of being side by side, Louis is on top and feeling up Harry's shoulders and long arms. When he gets to his hands, he brings them up above his curls and then unlatches those tight little jeans. Harry smiles because he knows that he's the only person who knows how to take off his own pants. And he's right. After fighting with the denim, louis only manages to free one leg but that's all he needs. After that they begin to slowly undress themselves, each other, any clothing they touch while keeping their mouths together (even though Harry's pants are still attached and Louis still has a sock on.)  
"Top or bottom?" asks Lou.  
"T-" Harry starts, because he thinks it would be more comfortable for his first time with another boy, but when he peeks down and sees what seems to be the nicest dick he's ever seen, he ends up replying with a, "bottom."  
"You haven't done this before, have you?.. You're sure you want to?"  
Harry grins. "You're ruining the mood. Yes, I'm sure. Hurry up."  
Louis pecks Harry's cheek and pulls away so he's sitting on his ankles. Harry goes to follow suit.  
"Sit right where you are, curly locks."  
And so, Harry gets goosebumps and lays back down, placing his hands back over his head.  
"Sorry kid, no lube with me."  
Lou grabs one of Harry's hands, spits in it, places it on his dick and tells him to 'get on with it.' Harry isn't 100% sure what he means but he begins to work up and down along the nicest dick he's ever seen. Louis seems to like it.  
Lou gets back to kissing while Harry works for a while and then pulls back again to stick some fingers into his own mouth and suck until he's satisfied, loving the way Harry is looking at him.  
He removes Harry's hand and rubs at the gay-virgin's arse cheek until he's relaxed enough for Lou to shimmy his wet index finger inside very slowly.  
Harry squawks and clenches his entire body.   
"Is this supposed to feel good? Maybe I don't wanna be a botto- oh. Keep going."  
Louis repeats his skillful finger actions inside Harry until he can shove his middle finger in as well. Then he decides to snog a little more because Harry's lips are begging for it.

"Get on with it," whines Harry after a few minutes.

Louis doesn't hesitate with grabbing his cock and looking for Harry's hole blindly, trying to keep their faces as close as possible. With it there, Louis goes very slowly again. But Harry has gotten way too worked up for this to be moving slowly. He pushes on Louis' bum with his heels and grumbles an 'oh my god' along with it. Harry's mouth can't stay shut, unlike his eyes which look like they're never opening again. Louis remembers this must hurt at least a little bit so he sucks timidly on the side of his mouth and his neck.  
After a while of heaving breaths and messy movements, Harry grabs at his dick and Louis lets him because it's his first time and then Harry is going through what looks (and sounds) like the most intense orgasm he's ever had. Just seeing him so strained has Louis coming too.  
When their breathing and heartbeats calm, Harry looks at his watch. Louis laughs.  
"I think you're a little late for work, kid," jokes Louis. It's 4:58.  
Harry laughs too and grabs Lou with all of his limbs tight so that he can't even think to escape the bed. Harry's tired.  
"Worth it," he mumbles quietly, "just wanna hug you here forever."  
Louis giggles Harry's favourite giggle.  
And even though Louis is uncomfortable with the stickiness between them, he snuggles up to the bigger boy and agrees to Harry's plan.


End file.
